


Please come back to me

by DreamOfIt



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Dark Josie Saltzman, F/F, Hosie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamOfIt/pseuds/DreamOfIt
Summary: This is a one shot :Hope and Dark Josie are in the arena and Hope is trying to make Josie come back to herself. They are a couple and hope wants Josie back
Relationships: Hosie - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	Please come back to me

**Author's Note:**

> That was in my mind for a long time but i never got the courage to post anything. This is my first fic that's why it's so short.  
> I hope you're still going to like it.
> 
> English isn't my first language, sorry for any mistake

Hope is trying to get back on her feet. Everybody in the room is looking at her. Dark Josie looks annoyed. "this isn't any fun, you're not even fighting back" Dark Josie says

"neither of you, i know that you're in there Josie. " Hope wants to reach the real Josie

"give it up Hope" Josie warns Hope. Hope is desperate to reach for Josie so she tries to get to her.

"i know you're in there Josie, please come back, the school needs you, your sister needs you, your friends need you" hope pauses and then says " i need you"

Dark Josie looks lost in her thoughts. So Hope manages to get close to her, to look directly into her eyes. The people around them seem to disappear, it's only the two of them. "Jo, you know you're my world. What would i do without you?" Hope's eyes are watery, she is so desperate to have her Josie back.

"Look at me, Jo" Josie had lowered her head. "look at me" hope repeats by raising Josie's chin so they faces are inches apart from each other. "Please Jo, you know my voice, you know my touch" Hope gently brushes her thumb on Josie's cheek. Seeing that Josie doesn't react, she continus. "you know my heart" Hope takes one of Josie's hand and put it on her chest where the heart is, hoping Josie can feel her heartbeat. "You know my lips" Hope put a small kiss on Josie's lips. Hope is starting to get hopeful, she can see that the girl in front of her isn't the evil Dark Josie anymore. "you know my eyes, and you know you're the only person i look this way, and you know why." 

There is a silence where everybody seems to hold their breaths. Josie suddenly seems to come to a realization. She looks deeper into Hope's eyes and says " because you're in love with me".  
Hope smiles a little, releasing a sight. Yes she's in love with Josie, and she had told it to her hundreds of time. Now Josie remembers, her Josie is back. 

Hope sees that Josie has started to cry, and like she couldn't support her own weight, Josie fall into Hope's arms. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Josie says in a whisper muffles in her cry.   
"It's ok Jo" the older girl says in reassurance "everything is fine now, you're back to me". They hold each other and never seem to let go.


End file.
